


Sassafras and Ginger Root

by stygimoloch



Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms, Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-01-03 02:58:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1064936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stygimoloch/pseuds/stygimoloch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem about the thirsty. Also about witches and wolves. Trigger warning for blood and sharp objects and self harm. WIP. New chapters are new poems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Glue

I am a stone  
in the center of your  
too soft bed  
the pit  
sealed in  
a too soft cherry  
why are my nails so long?  
the better to scratch you with  
my dear  
clawing at gingerbread houses  
(looks like menstrual blood beneath)  
hungry as ever  
knitting goes  
click click click

I prefer metal needles  
the better  
to do harm  
drinking cold sassafras soda  
listening to the  
click of ice against  
the side of the glass  
you are so lovely in your fear  
and trepidation

I have a sore in my mouth  
my lymph nodes are swollen  
the better to infect you with  
my dear  
sweet love

I always wanted  
to  
strip off my skin  
and run away  
(kill)  
let my wants  
do the talking

the look of someone  
failing to smile  
for a bad photograph  
that's what I inspire

a good look on you

              heavy on the tonic heavy on the lime  
        light on the Campari  
  my drink of choice

an old swiss army knife  
given to me by my uncle  
collecting my blood  
from the first day I had it  
the better to enchant you with  
my dear  
my darlin'

get so cold  
not  
chilled to the bone  
but rather  
chilled on the surface  
and so dry  
I ache  
winter has come  
and I cry  
then breathe deep  
stop

I wasn't built right  
not like you  
or them  
so i get hungry  
wrong  
and thirsty wrong  
and every small pain lasts indefinitely  
and I'd be sorry  
probably  
if I could

but I'm not,  
really  
a pebble  
in your shoe  
worn in and out  
nearly completes you  
every weakness  
the better to lure  
dearest.


	2. directives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> walk in, wall out  
> trigger warning for cutting.  
> potentially subject to further editing

take one tablet by  
mouth  
wear  
chapstick  
the flavor that's  
a little like  
artificial cherry  
a little like  
dirt  
or baker's chocolate.  
listen to  
glenn gould  
on your  
broken mp3 player  
screen all  
crisp  
pixelated  
shadows and light  
blue and black and red  
the goldberg variations  
if you have them  


cut yourself shaving  
and say it's an accident  
take another tablet  
burn grapefruit and orange peels  
just as well  
just as well  
take another tablet  
learn how to knit from  
the internet  
or a local  
stitch and bitch  
(hahaha)  
slip the first stitch off  
for a cleaner edge  
that's what you want  
right  


go to the witch  
and ask her for your voice back  
tell her  
that the skin she gave you doesn't  
fit  
tell her you would scream at night  
if you only could  
that your children worry  
beg  
take another tablet.  



	3. Instructions for

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My first new poem in a while. Content warning for mild self harm and depression. Inspired by that Neil Gaiman poem.

drown an old shirt in a moonlit creek  
hold it under, cover it with rocks  
it should be plaid  
but polka dots will serve  
leave it there  
you don't need it now

cut your fingernails as short as possible  
try not to make them bleed  
but if they do  
that's all right   
it's all all right  
rubbing alcohol though

you are going to get sad  
sometimes over and over again  
choke on your own spit, up and out  
bite your hand like an apple   
till blood leaves for a while

blinking lights like petrified fireflies  
on and off, off and on  
you are so thirsty always  
and the liquid in your veins  
might as well be the yellow paint you swallowed  
because the happiness wouldn't come  
won't come

go back to the stream  
there should only be rags left  
soft, crumpled, and wet  
bind your wounds  
cool against your skin  
feel the heat of infection settling  
and breathe


End file.
